


you'll find me

by 10vesick



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, That's it, Winwin rescues Ten's cat from a tree, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: He meets eyes with a young man he’s never seen before. His hair is jet black and grown out, fluffy bangs falling messily over his forehead as he jogs towards the younger, relief taking over his features. His eyes are some of the most unique eyes Winwin has ever seen– sharp and elegant, resembling a little too much to those of the cat hanging on Winwin’s hands.They’re beautiful.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	you'll find me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CLAU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLAU/gifts).



> happy birthday to the first girl to show me unconditional love!
> 
> my pretty baby girl, we've been through a lot only to keep finding each other again. your love and friendship will forever be something i hold dear to my heart, and i wish that nothing but happiness comes your way because you deserve it. you shine with all of the colors of the rainbow.
> 
> forever with you xx.

_Meow._

Winwin stops dead in his tracks.

 _Meow_.

He blinks, looking around, suddenly hearing the faint mewling cry again, demanding attention. It makes Winwin turn around everywhere, looking for the source, confusion quickly taking over his features.

It’s nowhere at his feet nor the sidewalk, and it doesn’t seem to come from one of the nearby houses he’s walking past. Winwin knows his neighbors pretty well by now, having lived around this area for over 20 years, and he could swear none of them have a cat, or any sort of feline for that matter, that could be calling him this early.

It’s not until Winwin looks up that he sees it— a small, black spot at the top of the tree behind him. He squints his eyes, pupils contracting at the bright morning sun rays as he tries focusing on the small ball of fur. A sudden, but totally calm, meow resonates and– yep, there’s a cat all the way up the freaking tree. 

Winwin feels his heart fall to his feet. The little hairball seems unbothered, chilling on a branch that looks so fragile it could snap at any moment. It looks like it has no care in the world, licking itself as if to congratulate its recklessness. _Jesus Christ._ The indifference of the cat raises panic within Winwin, but he tries to snap out of it by telling himself that what this cat needs is help, and not a guy that will definitely cry if it falls and injures itself.

Okay, then. Deep breaths.

The cat’s yellow, reflective eyes stare back at him as he approaches the tree.

"Hey there, little one," Winwin murmurs soothingly as he raises both his hands. Thankfully, the cat is clinging on one of the lower branches and, with his height, it’s not hard to reach it. Just a small lift on his tiptoes and his fingertips are near touching it.

The cat hisses, taking two steps away from him and lashing out, and Winwin recoils a little in fear that his presence will make the damn cat parkour his way against the ground.

“Shh, shh,” he whispers, already feeling his heart beating faster. Now the cat is perched a little further away from the tree's trunk, the branch already bending under its weight. Winwin will lose it if he ends up being the cause of this poor animal’s doom. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He does that _pspsps_ sound that always works with Hendery’s cat, Hutong, praying to God that it will work with this one too, like some universal cat language that means _I’m your friend, please come near me!!!_

Winwin slowly reaches out again and simply presents his hand. He lets the cat smell him, get used to his scent, before gently moving to scratch its chin. 

Though still wary, the cat leans into it with a soft meow.

"Cute," Winwin coos.

Spoke too soon.

He reaches for the cat to try to lift it from the branch, but it gives a distressed growl when he tries to tug it away from the branch, digging its claws deeper into the dead wood. Winwin whines as he gently tries to pry the cat's claws from the branch, earning himself an unhappy hiss and a couple scratches on both his hands, but soon enough he’s bringing the twisting and squirming feline to his chest.

His hands sting where the cat clawed at them, but it starts to calm down as Winwin holds it close to him, softly pets him to ease him into the touch.

The cat meows in response, rubbing its head against the young man’s chest, making him smile at the affection it’s finally giving him. Petting the cat's head, Winwin notices a deep red collar around its neck. He lifts the cat up with his two hands to look at the collar closely, thinking that there might be an address written in there so he can return back the little guy to its rightful owner.

Winwin squints his eyes, trying to read the inscription on the small gold medal. He should’ve brought his glasses.

It says something like _Ji…_

“Jiji!” a voice loudly calls out, repeating the exact name that’s written on the cat’s tag. “Oh my God, there you are!”

Winwin raises his head, looking up at the newcomer.

He meets eyes with a young man he’s never seen before. His hair is jet black and grown out, fluffy bangs falling messily over his forehead as he jogs towards the younger, relief taking over his features. His eyes are some of the most unique eyes Winwin has ever seen– sharp and elegant, resembling a little too much to those of the cat hanging on Winwin’s hands.

They’re beautiful.

“Oh my God thank you, thank you, thank you!” the stranger beams as he stands before the other. “I’ve been looking for him everywhere!”

“Jiji?” Winwin mumbles, handing over the cause of all the trouble to their rightful owner. Ten’s face lights up as his baby is returned safely, and he holds the cat close to inspect it for any injuries. “Like, from…?”

“Kiki’s Delivery Service,” the other admits, a little embarrassed. “Yeah. It’s my favorite movie.”

Shyness takes over Winwin as well. “Mine too.”

The stranger smiles at him before leaning down to kiss the top of his cat’s head.

Jiji’s calmed down from his ordeal and finding comfort between his owner’s arms. He doesn’t seem hurt or scared from his adventure around the neighborhood, only having bits of leaves and twigs caught in his fur to show for it.

“I'm Ten, by the way,” the man holds out his hand, smiling widely. Every time he does, Winwin can’t help but think how handsome this guy is. “I just moved here yesterday. The moving truck brought some more of my stuff this morning and while I had the door open this little shit decided to sneak out,” he nods down towards Jiji, who purrs annoyedly, almost in response. “Yeah, I’m talking about you, asshole.”

Winwin smiles at the exchange, taking Ten’s hand into his own. “Ah, you can call me Winwin,” he replies. “Welcome to the neighborhood. I don’t think you’ll have any problem adapting, everyone’s pretty nice around here. ”

“I can tell,” Ten raises an eyebrow, his eyes going up and down Winwin the way he did to Jiji a few seconds ago. He notices Winwin’s hand still holding his own and pouts. “Look at you, he scratched you all over. I’m so sorry.”

The younger shakes his head. “Don’t worry. My roommate has a cat of his own, I’m used to the tough love. Besides,” he reaches out his hand to scratch the top of Jiji’s head. The cat purrs happily. “He’s cute.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Ten shrugs. “Like owner, like pet, right?”

The tips of Winwin’s ears become instantly red, and he lets out a nervous laugh that he hopes can be enough of a reply. 

Ten laughs loudly, using the hand that’s not holding Jiji to nudge at the other. “Would you like to come over? I feel really bad about your hands, you should let me take care of them. I have bandages at home.”

His hand is still resting on Winwin’s arm, the touch warm against his skin. The younger feels his heart beating fast, faster than it did when Jiji was still up in the tree, and he almost says _yes, please._ How could he not, when such a pretty man is inviting him over?

… If only his wristwatch didn’t beep.

“Shit,” Winwin looks at the time. 8 AM sharp– he should have the shop opened up already. Kun’s going to kill him. “I’m sorry, I’m just– Late for work.”

“Oh,” Ten’s eyes widen. His sight falls on the red and gold logo at the side of Winwin’s shirt, a set of golden letters that read _Dream Launch Coffee_ underneath. “I’m sorry for the setback, do you need a lift?”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just a five-minute walk from here, I’ll just run,” the younger begins to clumsily walk away. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Ten calls out for him. “Will I see you again?”

“Yeah, I just–” Winwin turns his head, bows apologetically one last time. “You’ll find me!”

As he jogs away, holding onto the straps of his backpack, Ten sighs. He looks down at the small animal between his arms and Jiji gazes back at him, completely unabashed, giving his owner a small meow. Ten raises his hand to scratch down the cat's face, and then looks up to focus on the young man walking away from him. 

Jiji leans into his hand and lets out a deep purr. 

“Me too, buddy,” Ten sighs, smiling slightly. “Me too.”


End file.
